La librairie
by Plumardise
Summary: AU [DESTIEL] (pas de lemon) ; Castiel est un libraire à la vie simple, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un aventurier aux yeux émeraudes croise sa route.


**Bonjour bonsoir ! Petit UA pour la route !**

**Désolée pour les fautes, Word s'est occupé des principales mais les reste j'en suis responsable !**

**Le style d'écriture est différent, et pour cause, c'est celui que j'utilise pour écrire mes poèmes, j'espère que ça ira..**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer et mille merci de continuer à me lire !**

**(plusieurs références à des livres, j'espère que si ne les avez pas lu, vous comprendrez, j'ai essayé de prendre des Romans relativement connu ou ré-adapté)**

* * *

Castiel descend de la voiture, frôle le bitume, laisse l'eau d'une pluie passée décrire des cercles doux, il voit des vagues, d'eau nuageuse ou de larmes perdues.

Son pas est léger, il rencontre à peine le sol, si il le voulait il s'envolerait, mais il n'a pas le temps, alors il se déplace, il pose une converse après l'autre, répète le geste encore et encore.

Il tourne, au détour d'une ruelle, il avance, cette fois son pas marque le bitume, il est pressé, il se fiche de l'eau qui sursaute et atterrit sur son jean, il se fiche de cette boue qui s'attache à lui, et des gens autour, des sans abris qui pleurent au feu leurs erreurs de jeunesse.

Il ne regarde plus que sa montre, cette aiguille, plus rapide que lui, qui vole un baiser au 12 et trottine jusqu'au 1 avec assurance.

Ses cheveux bruns virevoltent dans la légère brise qui se lève, une porte, bleue, elle le nargue, elle lui susurre des mots savants, des mots oubliés, qu'il ne comprend pas.

Un filet de CO2 s'échappe de sa bouche sèche, il respire, après avoir franchi la dame en bleue.

Un son retenti, cloche merveilleuses, tinte et avertit son arrivée, il la regarde, son cuivre rouillée, et la trouve vieille, il la trouve vieille et laide, il lui sourit poliment et se détourne, préfère entendre sa douce mélodie de Jazz enroué que de contempler sa beauté passée.

Il n'a pas lu l'enseigne aux lettres de lumières qui brillait dehors, il n'en a pas besoin pour savoir ou il est.

_Librairie._

Les étagères, montagnes imposantes, hébergent quelques livres colorés, leur offre refuge jusqu'à prochaine tempête, de doigts enchevêtrés, qui liront leur histoires, pleureront leurs récits, feront don d'une famille pour la nuit ou la vie.

Une odeur de sentiments, de douleur, de larmes et de joie, de sable fin et d'autoroutes sans horizons achève d'emplir les narines du brun, qui remercie un de ces Dieux puissants d'avoir crée l'odeur des vieux livres.

Il avance, jusque dans l'arrière boutique, le noir est complet, mais il voit, il devine l'étagère dépressive qui supporte le poids de ces centaines de milliers de pages, il devine, cette idiote de lampe, trop grande, trop vêtues, qui ne bouge pas et ne fait que briller pour lui quand il a le temps de l'allumer.

Castiel accroche son manteau gris sur cette lampe si peu aguicheuse, utile, ce manteau, pour se fondre dans la masse, pour voler bas et se perdre dans la foule, pour partir loin sans regrets, utile pour passer entre deux portes et traverser le métro, utile quand un taxi passe et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à cet insignifiant manteau gris et préfère tendre la mains vers les billets verts.

Il regarde sa montre.

_1 heure pile. _

Il ne sourit pas de satisfaction, ne tape pas dans ses mains gelées en signe de victoire.

Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Personne n'est là, personne ne regarde, personne ne pourrait tourner la tête et lui sourire en retour, personne ne pourrait s'approcher, lui prendre ses mains glacées, Antarctique inhabité, et les réchauffer des siennes.

Il préfère se faire un café.

Les minutes passes, le café n'est pas prêt, mais la machine, ne cesse de lui parler. Elle ne connaît, en fait, que deux consonnes, son « dr » résonne haut et fort à travers la pièce, se percute contre les petits mondes du libraire, s'affale sur L'île au trésor et rend sourd Maupassant, brisant les tympans de son Horla.

Mais le café est chaud, ni bon, ni mauvais, mais chaud, et on lui pardonne pour ça, à cette machine trop bavarde.

Castiel avance, sa tasse blanche en main qui réchauffe sa paume. Il avance et esquive sans les voir, ses bouquins, qui jonchent le sols, qui l'embrassent et piétinent l'espace à coup de de syllabes maîtrisées et de chapitres dédicacés aux poètes d'un temps perdu.

Il retourne devant son comptoir, pose son récipient sur l'ébène abîmé par le temps, s'assoit et entreprend de tuer le temps.

Pour ça, Castiel n'a pas d'épée dorée à double lame. Il n'a pas de char d'assaut ni de baguette magique.

Il prend son livre entamée, il l'attrape et le dévore, le mange jusqu'aux os.

Alors qu'il entame le chapitre 15, ou il nous faut abandonner le colonel Munro ainsi que ses compagnons, l'ingénieur Banks, le capitaine Hod, le Français Maucler, et interrompre pendant quelques pages le récit de ce voyage, dont la première partie, comprenant l'itinéraire de Calcutta à la frontière indo-chinoise, se termine à la base des montagnes du Tibet.

La cloche sonne.

Sa belle cloche, épuisée par le temps se déhanche sous son air des plus disco, et l'averti d'une arrivée.

_15 heures et 11minutes._

Sauf que personne n'arrive jamais.

Ni à 15 heures, ni à 16, ni même à minuit pile, aucun vampire, aucune fées et aucune bimbo rousse n'ouvre la porte bleue.

Personne ne vient, dans la librairie de Castiel, personne n'ose déranger sa lecture et faire tinter sa cloche, sa vieille cloche usée.

Alors il relève la tête, abandonne Jules Verne et sa maison à vapeur le temps d'un regards, d'un Bonjour puis d'un au-revoir.

Mais le temps en décide autrement.

Le temps décide qu'un homme, un de ces hommes, dans les livres d'aventures, dont les tâches de rousseurs parsèment la peau basané et dont les vêtements de cuir brillent à la lumière de la faible ampoule d'une quelconque libraire de New-York, dans laquelle ils cherchent une quelconque clé pour ouvrir une quelconque porte secrète, dérobée, cachée aux yeux du monde, le temps décide-donc qu'il aurait les yeux les plus verts, les plus grands et les plus captivants de toutes les planètes que pourrait bien décrire Ray Bradbury.

Et le temps décide aussi, que la poussière formerai un halo doré, couronne de lumière autour de l'inconnu aux yeux émeraudes.

Si Castiel avait une quelconque culture Rock'n'roll , il vous citerai _Green eyes _de Wavves.

Mais il se contente de se noyer, dans le printemps fleuri des yeux du blond. Il préfère de loin se perdre dans la forêt ardente de ces orbes plutôt que de chercher une de ces références qu'il ne comprend jamais.

Quand il détourne enfin le regard, ce n'est que pour regarder sa montre.

_15 heures 19._

L'inconnu s'avance, son pas est lourd et fait hurler le parquet alors qu'un poids invisible semble peser sur ses épaules.

Il se cogne contre quelques livres, les foudroie de ses orbes vertes bouteilles, et se met à jeter des regards un peu partout, il scrute, regarde sans voir les merveilles qui comblent les étagères.

Ses doigts frôlent les meubles, les reliures, puis les pages, l'inconnu cherche, mais ne trouve pas, il s'aventure, mais ne risque pas, il se pose une question, en boucle, qui se lit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses pas plus hésitants, moins lourds.

« Hrm, excusez-moi ? »

Castiel est toujours là, toujours derrière son comptoir, son livre en main, son café froid à sa droite et ses yeux planté sur sa montre.

« Monsieur ? »

Il relève ses yeux. Une mélodie se trouve en face de lui, sort d'une bouche pulpeuse. Elle lui chante des mots, et ce son est mille fois mieux que le vieux Jazz de sa cloche, ou son vieux Disco démodé.

Son inconnu bouge les sourcils en une moue bizarre, Castiel pourrait essayer de l'analyser dans un de ses livres, mais ce ne serait pas poli n'est-ce pas, d'ignorer l'homme en face de lui, pour tenter d'analyser un jeu de sourcil.

« Je.. Je cherche un livre.. Un livre d'aventure. »

Si il pouvait écrire ce que le blond lui disait, Castiel ne mettrait pas de ponctuation aux paroles de l'homme. Il n'y a pas de ponctuation, ni même de lettre, capable de reproduire le ton à la fois triste, pressé et déterminé de ce chercheur de livre.

Alors, c'est sans ponctuation qu'il se lève, contourne son comptoir, et intercepte le regards émeraude de son client.

« Quelle genre d'aventure ? »

Yeux verts hésite, ou ne sais pas quoi dire, puisqu'un silence assourdissant s'installe et prend la place, déplace les meubles et fait tomber les livres, écrase quelques insectes à son passage et renverse la café froid.

« Je.. Honnêtement, je n'en sait rien. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mo.. un ami, qui est à l'hôpital et a besoin de se changer les idées »

Toujours sans ponctuation, les mots du blond fracassent le silence et font grincer le parquet.

Castiel s'avance à son tour, il a une mission, un devoir et sa vie à prendre en main.

Peut être est-ce la caféine qui agit sur lui d'une telle manière, ou alors sa cloche qui l'encourage et lui hurle qu'il va y arriver, peu importe, il est là, comme une bourrasque, et slalome sur la neige fine qui ensevelit les ouvrages, la palpe et s'y brûle, puis continue sa descente.

Lorsqu'il trouve, il ne tape pas dans ses mains bruyamment, ni n'esquisse un sourire.

Il se retourne et trouve l'homme à quelques mètres de lui, le nez rougi et les mains dans les poches.

Et puis finalement, peut être que Castiel sourit, visiblement toujours sous l'emprise de la caféine ou de sa cloche aux allures de vieille danseuse classique.

Il tend sa trouvaille à l'homme qui la prend et la retourne pour y lire le résumé en Arial noir.

« 1943. Menacée par la guerre, la famille Carver gagne la côte anglaise et emménage dans une belle maison de station balnéaire. Mais un démon les y a précédés. »

Il retourne le livre.

« Le Prince de la Brume. »

Les majuscules sont prononcées et entendues, sa langue ne fourche pas et un sourire étire ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents couleur craie.

« Je pense que ça lui plaira, il aime bien tout ce qui est .. surnaturel, vous savez. »

Castiel ne sais pas, mais acquiesce silencieusement, puis retourne à son comptoir ébène.

L'inconnu paie son livre en pièce argentées, chaudes et lourdes dans la main du brun, qui les range dans la caisse avant de re croiser le regard couleur jungle de son aventurier.

Le blond hoche la tête, l'autre ne sais pas pourquoi, puis recule de quelques pas, avant de se retourner complètement, son achat en main et de franchir la porte, faisant de nouveau tinter la cloche oubliée, aux airs de valses.

Il ne soupire pas, ne se rassoit pas, et ne reprend pas la dégustation de son livre.

Castiel reste debout, et s'enracine à son sol poussiéreux, oublie de scruter sa montre et de jeter son café, aux degrés sûrement négatifs par sa faute.

.

Rien n'a changé.

Ni la flaque d'eau ou a rendez-vous le pied de Castiel chaque jour, ni l'aiguille affolée de sa montre, et encore moins la ruelle sombre et étroite ou dorment ou pas, les pauvres hommes de foi, priant Dieu une énième fois, maudissant la pluie d'avoir éteint leur ami enflammé.

Il s'avance et frôle le sol, comme tout les jours, et sa cloche chante, comme chaque après-midi.

Ses yeux rencontrent encore une fois son horloge portative.

_1 heures pile._

Il s'avance et repousse les livres amoureux qui rêvent à le faire tomber dans leur maigres bras, puis dépose son précieux manteau sur sa lampe éteinte.

Le comptoir est toujours jonché de livres sans marques pages, sans titres parfois, sans familles.

Il s'assied et soupire.

Les molécules de CO2 volent à travers la pièce et s'animent d'une joie invisible, alors que Castiel fait état des lieux.

Des lieux, selon lui, c'est un peu une métaphore pour signifier sa vie, monotone et franchement pas si colorée que dans les livres entassés qui le nargues, avec leur beaux héros et leur magnifiques îles aux milles oiseaux colorés.

Si vous demandiez à Castiel de décrire sa vie, il vous citerai sûrement une belle phrase romanesque, vous expliquant maladroitement que la vie est ce qu'elle est, et que ce n'est pas vos questions puériles qui y changeront quelque-chose.

Mais si vous ne le demandez pas, comptez sur son cerveau curieux pour le faire.

Sa vie n'est pas si mal, selon le brun.

Il vit dans un petit appartement, de quelques mètres carrés. Il ne saurait vous dire combien, Castiel ne compte pas en carré, il préfère vous dire que son appartement abrite un grand salon ou trône deux gigantesques étagères de livres aux allures de savants. Il préfère vous dire qu'il a une modeste cuisine, mais n'y va que pour chercher un traiteur sur les prospectus collés à son frigidaire vide de vie autre que de vieilles lasagnes génétiquement modifié par le temps. Il préfère vous expliquer son lit gigantesque, remplit de couvertures chaudes et d'oreillers des plus confortables, cachant une énorme peluche en forme d'abeille au jaune usé.

Donc tout va bien dans l'appartement de Castiel.

Il a une famille, maigre mais suffisante, composée de son frère aîné, Gabriel, et de sa sœur, Charlie. L'une rousse et l'autre blond, l'une aux yeux Aigue Marine et l'autre aux yeux Ambre, le brun aux yeux bleus à cessé depuis longtemps de compter les différences de leur trio fraternel.

Donc sa famille va bien.

Il a une vie amoureuse, une ex fiancée, Meg Maester, une brune au tempérament explosif et aux allures de jeune adolescente en phase terminale de son absorption totale des clichés Rock'n'roll.

Ex fiancée, tuée par un accident il y a un deux ans.

Bon, tout ne va pas bien dans sa vie amoureuse.

Si Castiel n'a jamais su réprimander le feu vert trop pressé, il n'a pu se résoudre à aller tuer cet alcoolique, aux cheveux lisses et à la tête de bel homme des plages qui n'a pas hésité à malmener sa pédale d'accélération.

Si cet énergumène et toujours en vie, c'est seulement parce que le brun n'a pas eu le courage d'aller défoncer sa porte et le dépecer en suivant là la lettre, les instructions d'Hannibal Lecter.

Car voyez-vous, Castiel n'a pas de cran. Il n'a pas ce courage digne des héros, digne de ces grandes aventures plus folles les unes des autres qu'il s'évertue de lire dans les moindre recoins, de dévorer mot par mot.

Car être à la première personne, un preux chevalier, et tuer son patron d'une balle en pleine tête, c'est beaucoup plus simple, que de se lever, de prendre cette arme enfouie dans notre tiroir à sous-vêtements, la toucher comme une amante en peine, et aller chez un illustre inconnu, acquitté par un jury composé de gens plus barbants les uns que les autres, sans but, sans vie, comme un papillon, éphémères, visible seulement de près, remarquable par sa mort presque imminente, puis de dégainer son amour et tirer le chargeur entier, rependant sang et balles d'agent à travers la pièce.

La cloche sonne, tinte et perce les tympans de Castiel.

Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, il ne voit rien, sa vision est floue, envahie par une quelconque mer noire ou rouge, ou les pirates se cachent en quête de trésors.

« Eh ! Vous allez bien ? »

Un bruit sans répercussion s'enfuit de sa gorge serrée et s'écrase amèrement contre l'air, s'y mélange et résonne dans la libraire.

Il se sent tomber, lentement, il sent qu'il lâche prise, qu'il ne peut plus rien, qu'il s'effondre.

Une voix lui parle, lui chante des mots dans une langue étrangère, des bras le retiennent, le tiennent et le maintiennent, l'empêchent de faire le grand saut et de s'écraser contre son parquet fidèle dans sa chute.

« Hé oh.. Calme toi, respire, c'est bon, tout va bien. »

Castiel se laisse aller, pleure comme pleurerai Georges Duroy de son échec, comme sangloterait Alice dans les bras de sa sœur arracheuse de rêve.

Ses bras sont chauds comme du sable brun, et ses mains contre son dos le réconforte dans une lente caresse ininterrompue.

Le temps passe, et le brun se reprend, s'écarte de son client et ouvre grands les yeux.

L'aventurier aux tâches de rousseurs et aux yeux émeraudes.

Castiel inspire, expire, ses poumons crient aux secours. _demande de renforts en masse, O2 en voie de disparition, système respiratoire en alerte rouge, __on bouge on bouge !_

« Ça va mieux ? »

Bouffée d'oxygène. Ré-ouverture des yeux et redressement immédiat.

« Je.. Je suis désolé, je j- je n'ai pas voulu vous- je suis navré, veuillez m'excuser, c'est – »

Bafouillage, encore, encore, montée de stresse, il ne gère plus ses émotions, son cœur bat trop rapidement, trop lentement, son ventre se tord et se resserre alors que ses jambes tremblent et apporte un séisme de grande magnitude.

L'autre souri, gêné, rose comme un flamant en été, il s'est redressé et s'avance, son pas n'est plus lourd, mais silencieux, doux et hésitant.

« C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde de d-.. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous devriez allez prendre de l'air, sans vous vexer, vous ressemblez vraiment aux mecs d'Indochine ! »

Indochine ? Qu'est-ce que..

« Je.. Désolé, je ne saisi pas cette référence »

Son regard s'illumine en même temps que l'ampoule, l'énergie a trouvé sa source alors que le brun se calme, doucement, et laisse l'air de la pièce s'infiltrer dans ses branchies et reprendre leur manège incessant.

Il sourit entre deux étranges hoquets.

« Allez, venez, je vous offre un café. »

Sa main se frotte contre sa nuque et son regard vert divin se perd dans la pièce, évite celui de Castiel comme on évite un tueur en série.

Il fait un signe de main, doux et presque invisible, alors qu'il se stoppe soudainement et se retourne, caresse le vent de sa silhouette.

« Ah, bah ça sera une prochaine fois »

Ses yeux rient aux éclats dans un silence presque religieux, alors qu'il pointe du doigts la fenêtre ou des cordes et des cordes tombent et s'écrasent au sol, faisant fuir les SDF et leur minables feux à demi éteints.

Castiel est parti. Dans les méandres de sa folie, il repasse les syllabes du blond en boucle et en boucle, dorées et soyeuse. La boucle dévale sur son crâne et atterrit non loin de sa bouche, qui s'étire en un sourire.

_Une prochaine fois._

Mais s'il y a prochaine fois, alors il devrait y avoir première fois. Castiel n'est donc pas surprit par le mouvement hors contrôle de son corps qui le fait se diriger vers l'arrière boutique, directement vers la machine infernale, et la démarre en quête de café un peu plus chaud que celui qui fricote avec l'ébène du comptoir.

C'est sous le regards surprit du bel inconnu qu'il arrive, deux tasses en main. L'une est blanche et l'autre est verte, le brun est devenu automate et n'a pas remarqué le rapport globuleux qu'il y a entre le récipient et l'homme vers qui il le tend, chaud et réconfortant les jours de pluie et les nuits sans sommeil.

« Euh, merci »

Les regards s'interceptent et la pluie a cessé, le soleil chantonne à la fenêtre et les oiseaux brillent aux couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel en partance de Moscou via le prochain vol.

Des lèvre se fendent en un sourire gêné, les yeux acceptent la caféine et le corps se laisse tomber sur une pile de livres encyclopédiques barbants à souhaits, avant de souffler doucement sur la brume qui fuit la chaleur du liquide aux couleurs de portes closes.

La conversation débute, les mots sont lâchés et courent tels des affamés, on parle de météo, de religion, de films et de livres, d'amour et de chansons, on parle et on se saoule, on s'abreuve des lettres de l'autre, on avale le ton et les syllabes qui se déhanchent sur les voix graves des deux hommes, on découvre l'un en se perdant peu à peu, on s'oublie et laisserait bien l'autre nous faire oublier.

La montre, elle, est belle et bien oubliée, jalouse et soudain de trop, il lui faut presque 3 heures et demi pour faire part de sa présence au brun, qui la regarde, et hausse un sourcil.

Le blond intercepte son regard, et prend le temps d'apprendre l'heure à l'envers, avant de se lever brusquement, faisant sursauter quelques ouvrages endormis.

« Oh, je suis désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure, je dois vraiment y aller, et je.. »

Y aller ? Partir ? Ce verbe est égoïste et ne laisse pas le temps à Castiel de protester, il attrape le blond par la manche et le tire, sans douceur, vers la sortie, qui le happe et le pousse sous la pluie torrentielle, qui tombe et se percute au cuir de sa veste.

Au dernier moment, l'aventurier se retourne, un nouveau sourire illumine la ruelle, timide et un peu trop beau pour les battement déjà précipités du libraire.

Il à l'air idiot,à sourire comme ça, trempé jusqu'à la moelle osseuse, les cheveux plaqués d'amour sur son front ruisselant de larmes d'Anges, tombant des nuages, rejetées des cieux.

Il ferme ses orbes forêt et secoue la tête alors qu'un rire sort de ses lèvres d'où perlent quelques gouttes aux allures de vin blanc.

« Je ne connais même pas ton prénom »

Ses mots sont audibles seulement car le cœur de Castiel à envoyé tout le sang disponible dans son organe auditif, et oublie subitement de démêler ce nœud de pendu, ou se sont donnés la mort les faux airs à la dur du brun, et obligent ce sourire et ce hoquet à l'apparence d'un rire, de venir s'incruster sur les lèvres du libraire.

« Castiel »

Si les mots avaient forme humaine, alors sûrement que le blond aurait déjà fait l'amour à celui-ci, tant le vert de ses yeux s'intensifient et que son sourire s'agrandit aspirant toute la luminosité des lieux.

« Dean »

Le « d » se percute dans le système digestif du libraire, qui trouve que le son de sa cafetière aura des explications à lui donner quant à la pauvreté de son faux « dr » hurlé aux loups les soirs de pleine lune.

Dean sourit toujours, et Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver délicieusement beau, charmant, magnifique et merveilleux, fascinant et folâtrement joli.

Autant de synonymes que de secondes silencieuses pendant lesquelles le blond et le brun ne peuvent se résoudre à se quitter du regards.

Lorsque le premier pas de recul se fait, que les regards se décroisent, le regard de Dean promet silencieusement une des plus belle aventure que Castiel n'ai eu à lire, et lorsqu'il se retourne et ferme sa porte bleue, il ne pense plus à Meg, plus à ces balles invisibles plongeant vers un crâne apeuré.

Le libraire se demande simplement s'il n'est pas tombé amoureux.

.

Les jours passent, et si Castiel avait un agenda, sûrement qu'il l'aurait jeté à la poubelle.

Pensée stupide, lorsque l'on se dit que la raison pour laquelle il n'en a pas est justement le fait qu'il le jetterai sûrement à la poubelle.

Tout ça pour dire que les jours passent, et que peu importe les rendez-vous que Castiel a, et en l'occurrence n'a pas, il ne raterai jamais son café avec Dean.

Car, doux constat, le blond et lui se sont revus. D'abords pour parler livres et aventures aux centaines de nuances colorées, se rapporter ceux déjà lu, puis pour prendre un café, ou deux, puis trois, oubliant le monde et se plongeant dans le leur, ignorant la cloche devenu muette et la montre du brun songeant au divorce tant celui-ci ne prend plus le temps de la regarder.

Les heures défiles, hautes coutures Parisienne, et avalent avec elles les rires et les bouts d'histoire que le libraire s'amuse à voler à son aventurier.

Les conversations sont parfois courtes et les silences confortables s'installent sans aucune gêne, les livres font offices de tables et de chaises, leurs histoires donnent un prétexte aux frôlements enjoués des doigts réchauffés par un sentiment de plénitude.

Castiel en apprend sur Dean. Il est cascadeur, dans les films d'actions. Pas de héro en quête d'une citée perdue, pas d'homme aux supers-pouvoirs, ni de pirate aux dents acérées, mais ce gars, blond et original dans sa manière d'arquer ses jambes, juste cet homme, qui enfile son costume et risque sa vie pour faire vendre ces héros au maquillages valorisant.

Il apprend qu'il habite non loin de la librairie, voire même au coin de la rue, un appartement simple, à la monsieur tout le monde et aux murs plâtrés.

Dean a un chat, un chat au nom d'un personnage Disney, et même s'il ne sait pas qui est ce Disney, il rigole malgré lui devant la teinte rosée que prennent les joues du blond alors qu'il prononce « Dinah » qu'il explique être le chat d'Alice.

Castiel connaît Dinah, mais pas grâce à ce Disney, il a lu le livre de Lewis Carroll, mais aime beaucoup quand Dean s'amuse à lui raconter l'histoire, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, mots posés par un enfant aux allures d'hommes vertueux.

Le blond a une petite famille lui aussi, sa mère et son père son décédés quand il arrivait à ses 5ans, laissant lui et son petit frère, Sam, dans la rue, à la merci des aveugles qui traversent les passages cloutés sans les voir, sans les attraper, une lueur de malice dans les yeux et leur dire « Je suis vôtre nouvelle maman! »

Mais Dean n'est pas un enfant perdu, et Wendy n'a visiblement jamais pu se résoudre à lever les yeux et les poser sur deux orphelins aux cœurs pendants, le cascadeur est un homme de parole et a su trouver, grâce à son courage et sa vivacité, les ressources dont il avait besoin.

Les ressources furent un « Bobby » prononcé, une fois mais pas deux, comme une informations de seconde classe, une feuille d'automne que l'on voit se détacher mais qu'on oublie lors de son envol, comme l'on parle d'une erreur de jeunesse ou d'une vieille amante très laide.

_Sam_, est à l'hôpital, et non pas un ami, comme il lui avait dit quelques.. Mois ? Le temps passe vite avec Dean, d'ailleurs il est temps qu'il pose sa tasse vide, sur une des histoires de Kundera, et qu'il se lève, s'excusant maladroitement.

Mais Castiel ne lui en veut pas, pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Le blond va rejoindre son cadet, prostré dans son lit aux couleurs toutes variantes de blanc craie à blanc cassé, passant par blanc de lait et blanc de zinc, bref, presque autant de nuances de blanc que de tâches noires fourmillantes entre ses poumons, _mères de __carcinomes pulmonaires__, regroup__ant __les tumeurs malignes __épithéliales __du poumon, __s_elon ses livres de médecines.

En d'autres termes, Cancer du poumon au stade 3.

Cancer, poissons, scorpion, vierge ou taureau, Dean oublie parfois de quoi il s'agit, il préfère ne pas mettre un mot dessus et venir à la librairie, chercher un livre parlant d'étoiles ou de mers déchaînées, dit-il au libraire.

Cette fois ci, ça sera Le tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours pour Sam, encore quelques frôlements de doigts et le tintement de pièces argentées pour son aîné, puis un franchissement de porte, un « À demain » soufflé, qui balaye la pièce et vient secouer par bourrasque le ventre du brun.

Une journée de plus s'achève, et lorsque Castiel se retrouve seul dans sa librairie, il adresse un sourire à sa montre, il admire sa cloche, cherche à se faire pardonner, et y arrive, sans savoir comment, alors qu'il sourit, comme un de ces personnages à l'eau de roses, qui aiment et aiment à le dire, à le crier dans leur sourires, comme ces princesses aux Rubis flamboyants, et le libraire remercie les Anges de lui avoir envoyé ces deux émeraudes pour ajouter au marron de ses étagères, une nuance de magie.

.

C'était hier.

Un hier un peu comme les autres, un appartement en bordel, des meubles ensevelis sous les histoires de Jules Verne et de Zola, des clés introuvables, jouant au chat et à la souris et quelques céréales éparpillés au sol, art moderne en court d'installation et un ascenseur en retard, mais pas plus que d'habitude, ou de quelques secondes, pas de quoi s'affoler.

Un hier ou il fait presque beau, à New-York, ou le métro est toujours aussi bondé, que ses passagers ne font que se pencher légèrement au fil des secousses, ou les livres et les cellulaires enferment ces hommes et ces femmes, leur faisant oublier le froid des cabines et la monotonie de leur vie, peut être que cette fois quelqu'un redresse la tête, il ne sait plus, en tout cas, pas vraiment quelque-chose d'extraordinaire.

Et les taxis toujours si peu aimables, tous atteints de jaunisse, et toujours si peu averti lorsqu'un feu devient vert de rage, continuent de défiler, laissant la montre du brun le dépasser de quelques minutes, minutes qui le nargues, sans plus d'insolence, pas plus que d'habitude, quelques secondes loupée, pas vraiment remarquable en soi.

Un hier ou les pas pressés de Castiel résonnent dans la ruelle sombre, et ou le clapotis d'une douce pluie fait valser les flaques d'eau, collées à leur sol, amour d'une vie pluvieuse, pas plus aimante qu'un autre jour, peut être que si ? Castiel n'y a pas fait attention.

Un hier ou la porte bleue grince peut être un peu plus qu'aujourd'hui, mais pas vraiment comme un signe annonciateur, pas comme une envolé d'oiseaux noirs après un coup de feu, juste, une porte qui grince, non ?

Un hier ou la cloche tinte, un air de Hard rock, légèrement violent, mais après tout, c'est du Hard Rock, vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Mais présentement, entre deux bouffée d'oxygène, Castiel se demande vraiment, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu lui prédire _ça._

Parce que, faire tomber un livre, maladresse d'un geste causé par l'absence de Morphée dans son lit, ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça arrive comme à tout le monde, et surtout à Castiel.

Et puis, peut-être que la cafetière aux airs d'opéra avait, par son changement discret de musique, passant du « dr » au « br », tenté d'avertir le brun ?

Non, parce que là il ne voyait pas.

Est-ce que quelqu'un avait au moins tenté de le prévenir ?

Il n'est pas ce genre de héro dont il cite les noms autour d'une table entre grands littéraires, il n'est pas ce genre de personnes, à pouvoir comprendre, ressentir le danger lorsqu'il rode autour de vous.

Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à pouvoir se douter de quoi que ce soit, et puis, pourquoi douterai-t il ? Non, Castiel n'est pas vraiment doué pour attraper au vol les signes annonciateurs, avec son gants de Base-ball signé par n'importe quel champion international.

Et puis, que voudriez-vous qu'il arrive dans la vie d'une jeune libraire pour qu'il ai, ne serais-ce que la pensée du fait qu'il pourrait éventuellement et après méditation, accepter la possibilité de signaux mis en place pour lui faire comprendre un danger imminent ?

Non, définitivement, Castiel n'aurait pas pu se douter que cela arriverai.

Alors quand la cloche sonna et lui offrit son plus beau morceau d'R&amp;B, il ne fit que se retourner, abandonnant un Incas dans une citée Maya des plus effrayante, il ne s'attendit pas vraiment à voir Dean dans un état de rage pure.

Il ne s'attendit pas à le voir fondre sur lui, vent du nord, arrivant comme une tornade, faisant valser sans douceur les ouvrages qui barrait son chemin, boucliers de papier devant un Castiel muet de stupeur.

Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendit vraiment pas, ce fut sans doute cette explosion de chaleur, cet implosion de magma dans ses veines et cette soudaine combustion spontanée lorsqu'une matière des plus douces qu'il lui ai été donné de toucher, embrassa ses lèvres avec ferveur.

Lorsqu'il fut plaqué à un mur, avec une douceur sans pareille, contrastant avec le désir à peine voilé dont la bouche quémandeuse de Dean faisait preuve, Castiel perdit le fil.

Toute sa vie, ce fil doré, avait été déposé au sol, traçait un chemin précis, il avait été là pour lui, quand il dut rebrousser chemin, il avait été là, pour lui parler, ce joli fil doré, il avait recousu son nez, ses genoux, frôlé dangereusement son cœur, lorsque sa réalité perdait tout sens, il avait été là depuis son enfance, pour le guider à travers la pluie de New-York et les obstacles de sa vie.

Et la il le perdait, son fil doré.

La baiser était d'une puissance renversante, les salives, douce sucrerie, se mélangeaient, alors que les langues s'échangeait quelques potins, les dents s'entrechoquaient, se battait et les souffles manquaient, se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre.

Les mains se baladaient, ne cherchant aucune logique dans leur chemins, elles dansaient, allant des cheveux de Castiel jusqu'à la commissure de ses reins, caressant la peau de porcelaine du libraire, pantin désarticulé entre les mains avides du blond.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'un mouvement de bassin, gestuelle divine et contact électrisant, arracha à sa victime un doux gémissement de surprise, que le libraire reprit pied.

Était-il en train de rêver ? Ou entrain de lire un des ses livres trop bien écrits pour son pauvre cœur, emballé dans le carton à étiquette « _fragile » _?

Pour s'en assurer, excuse que se donnent les braves, Castiel passa la main dans les cheveux de Dean, soie entre ses doigts, il l'a descendit, caresse passagère sur les joues rougie par la fougue de son aventurier, puis sur ses propres lèvres, entrouvertes, ou reposait encore le goût délicieux de Dean, qui s'était reculé de quelques centimètres, beaucoup trop loin, beaucoup trop près.

Tout ceci était réel, leurs souffles erratiques, les yeux clos de Dean à quelques centimètres des siens, ses bras l'emprisonnant entre le mur et le corps plus que désirable, véritable trésor digne des templiers, tout ceci était en train d'arriver.

« Cas j'ai besoin de toi »

Cas, lettres désordonnées, souffle passager, surnom affectif, doux comme le printemps, cueillit en quelques secondes, entre deux baiser papillons sur le coin des lèvres.

Deux puis trois, puis cinq et dix, Castiel oublia de compter, chiffres maudits et bien trop complexes, et préféra se concentrer sur cette tâche horrible que de voler, sombre délinquant, quelques de ces baisers amoureux, les déposant aux creux des lèvres de son aventurier.

« Cas »

Encore et encore, la cloche pouvait bien se mettre à jouer du violon, et sa cafetière à hurler des insanités, cette syllabe sans sens ne pourrait jamais plus être laissé pour une mélodie moins douce.

Les souffles toujours si près l'un de l'autre, affrontement entre deux mondes, les doigts du blond frôlaient la joue du libraire, douce vague sur le sable chaud, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient et laissaient apercevoir le trésor de milles planètes, de milles îles, de milles festins, d'où coulait une larme transparente, il articula entre deux hoquets.

« Cas, vient avec moi »

.

C'était hier, que Sam est mort.

Emporté par un dernier souffle sanglant, au treizième chapitre d'un livre de Baudelaire, le blanc de la chambre devint noir, et les démons de la vie l'engloutirent, propageant ombre et mort sur le visage du cadet.

C'était hier que Dean avait couru, arpentant les rues, hurlant une ode à la mort, laissant son pas dur et emplit de colère fracasser le bitume, repousser les avances de la pluie.

Qu'il était entré dans la librairie, et embrassé son Ange, mille fureurs aux lèvres et mille mots d'Amour coincés dans la gorge.

Qu'il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui, de le suivre, dans sa démarche folle, dans son envie d'ailleurs, sa prochaine découverte du monde.

Qu'il lui avait parlé de San Francisco, de Californie, de Canada et même d'Europe, qu'il lui avait chanté des paroles sans queue ni tête, qu'il lui avait proposé une fuite, une ouverture,un adieu à sa vie, une nouvelle aventure.

Et c'était hier, que Castiel avait accepté.

Quittant ses romans pour Dean et sa promesse d'éternité.


End file.
